Saint Tail or Asuka Juinor? I can't decide!
by Sarasu
Summary: Um... Just read it! *is not good at summaries* Asuka Jr and meimi fic. What happens when he finds out her lil secret and tells her to choose between him and being Saint Tail? Read please! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Saint Tail revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect f Saint Tail although I wish I did!  
  
Notice: Do not steal this idea! I do own the last part of this idea. I am obviously not the first to think Asuka and Meimi would make a cute couple. Enjoy! Please Read and review! I will add more as soon as I write more! 1 chapter per review. They may all be this long! WOW! 0.0 I'll shut up now. Thanks. Enjoy!  
  
Meimi got to her first class and Ryoko announced she was late. She got a sweat drop and fell over anime style. Asuka Jr winked at her and she blushed and looked away for a moment. Rina turned red and started plotting, staring intently at Meimi. A nun came up from behind her and smacked her on the head. Rina shook her head and turned around to scowl at the nun and her hair shone in the sunlight. The nun told her that she had better stop phasing out like that or she'd be having detention. Rina smiled and laughed it off. The nun glared and Rina stopped smiling and said it wouldn't happen again. The nun asked Rina to pick up reading where Meimi had left off and she asked where that was. The nun exploded and screamed that if she had paid attention she would know. Rina blushed and the nun told Asuka Jr to read from the point where Meimi had left off. He gulped and started reading. Rina and Meimi sighed dreamily and listened to him reading a monologue from Romeo and Juliet from Romeo's part and heard the nun say that Meimi should read Juliet's part. She blushed and said she shouldn't but it was too much for Rina and she turned bright red from anger, pushed over her desk and left. The nun said everyone could have a free period while she talked to Rina. Meimi complimented Asuka Jr on his reading and he said it was too bad she wasn't good at it. She frowned and asked him why he was so mean and he got a sad face and said he didn't mean to be. She smiled and he continued, "but you're so stupid!" She turned red and fell over anime style again. Next was gym and the girls were going to give their gymnastic performances to the boys today. Rina was first and she did her's to the song "Starry starry night." Everyone applauded when she signaled she was done by sinking down to the ground. Some others went and then Meimi did hers to the tune "the power of love", a song from Sailor Moon. Everyone loved it and clapped. After that the rest of the girls went and then the boys did their gym time by doing a weight throwing routine where they threw around weights of various sizes to the song "disasterpiece", by Sugar Ray. Rina and Meimi thought Asuka Jr was awesome. After that, it was lunch and because it was such a beautiful day, they were allowed to eat outside. Meimi sat down under a tree alone, (Seira had been absent that day.) Asuka Jr walked up and told her that she did very well in gym and had the best routine. She thanked him and told him that he had been awesome too, but inside she wondered why he was being so nice, (not that she objected to it.) They were about to kiss when Sawatari leaped out and grabbed Meimi from behind and they fell to the ground and she screamed that she hated him as he tried to kiss her and she kicked him and ran away, leaving Asuka Jr staring after her. The rest of the day went normally until, as Saint Tail, she returned a drawing and when she returned it, she saw Asuka Jr following her. She got to a rooftop but her magic wasn't working and he followed her and so they jumped from rooftop to rooftop until Meimi slipped and screamed and Asuka Jr grabbed her arm. "This is it." She thought. "He's going to find out." He said, "when I see your face I'll let you go." "I'll know who I've loved." He thought. He brought her to her feet and looked into her eyes. For a moment they were frozen in time and then he said, "Meimi?" She slowly nodded her head and he got on the ground and ran to the park and she went back to being Meimi and then she followed. On the way there he saw Rina. She asked why he was crying and he said it was nothing and kept running. She went on and saw Sawatari. Sawatari asked where Meimi was and Rina asked if he knew Meimi was out of her house and he said yes. She kept running and thinking that Asuka Jr was crying because of Meimi. Rina ran until she met up with Meimi and then she stopped her and asked her why she made Asuka Jr cry. Meimi said that she didn't even know that he was crying. Rina said not to play dumb, that she knew the truth. Meimi said she didn't know what she was talking about and she pushed Rina down and said "sorry", and ran to Asuka Jr. She wasn't Saint Tail and he asked her why she had done that to him and if she hated him. She had tears in her eyes and she said she had an obligation and she had to be Saint Tail and the tears started flowing freely down her cheeks. He was silent. She cried even louder and said that she loved him. He was sobbing now too and that was unusual for him and then he said that he loved her and that he had loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her and that she had made him believe in love at first sight and that he thought he loved Saint Tail but it was her all along. She started to say something but he said not to talk until he was done. However, she pushed him down and he asked what that was for. Then he saw Rina had been going to kick him. He asked her why she tried to kick him and she answered that she wanted him to be hers and hers alone and not Meimi's. He said that he loved Meimi, not her and that he had never like Rina. Meimi leaned close to Asuka Jr and they kissed. Meimi gave the kiss everything she had. She dropped her Saint Tail pendant and Rina picked it up and ran away. They kissed until they had to break away for air. Asuka Jr told her that he never wanted to lose her and she said the same. He said that he would never expose her secret of being Saint Tail and that he was going to quit being a detective just for her. He asked if she would stop being Saint Tail, but she just got a faraway look in her eyes and he asked, "Meimi?" She said she couldn't give up helping innocent people that had been stolen from. He said he understood and she asked if he wanted to help her and he said, "no" right away. She asked why and he said that he was going to have to break up with her if she continued to be Saint Tail. "What?!?!" She cried out. He said he was afraid that was how it would have to be.  
  
What do you think so far? Is it bad? Good? The best thing you've ever read? Does it remind you of a piece of crud you pulled off you're shoe? Review and tell me! 


	2. What will she choose?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Saint Tail, but I'm, working on it! J/k. Don't worry.  
  
Notice: Do not steal this idea! I do own the idea for this whole chapter and the following ones. As mentioned I think Asuka Junior and Meimi make a cute couple. You can e-mail me at Sarasu@sailorjupiter.com and help me write the story if ya want. 1 chapter per review! Please Read and review! Bye! ^_^ School is starting so the chapters may come slower!  
  
Meimi stood there staring straight into Asuka Jr's eyes. How could she ever choose? She asked him why he was making her choose and he replied that he couldn't stand the thought of losing her. She had a puzzled look on her face and he explained. "Remember all those times you've gotten hurt?" He asked. She nodded and he went on. "All the times you've gotten hurt I've stayed up all night worrying about you." She asked why she couldn't be Saint Tail and he continued again. He blushed before going on. "I've always loved you and if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." She smiled slightly and he kept talking. "Now that I know who you are, or rather who Saint Tail is, if I don't do everything I can to protect you, I'll feel as if I've failed." "Failed?" She whispered softly, her heartbeat the only sound other than the breathing of the two people in the park and the occasional wind or person passing by or dog barking. He nodded his head in the darkness and said that his purpose in life had always been to capture her and now that he knew who she was he didn't know what to do. He sniffled and he asked her what he should do. She was touched by his concern and moved by his confusion and eagerness to do the right thing and his care about her, but angry and hurt that he didn't want her to be Saint Tail. She said that he should grow up and tell her what he was going to do instead of her telling him. She said that she would do anything she could to please him but that she'd have to talk to Seira about not being Saint Tail and she ran away, leaving him on the park bench, shocked. Shocked by her anger, shocked by her aggression, but mostly shocked by how much sense she made. He sat on the bench and thought about it. "She must hate me now." He thought. "I am such a loser." He got up and went back to his house and went to bed. He lay there awake, thinking about what he was going to do. In the morning he woke up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and ran to school. When he got there he saw Meimi already waiting for him. He asked her why she was waiting and she said that her saint tail locket was missing. "No way!" He said. She said, "I'm afraid so, and I think I know who took it." "Who?" He asked. She lifted her head and looked straight at him, almost through him, like she was gazing into the very depths of his soul, lifted a finger, pointing it right at his very heart and said, "you", in a voice that sounded bent with frustration, betrayal and hatred and yet at the same time sadness. His eyes got wide. "Me?" He asked. "Why me?" She narrowed her eyes, stood up and whispered in his face in the same voice, that he hadn't wanted her to keep being Saint Tail. He said that he swore he did not steal it. "Why would he do a thing like that?" She wondered. "After all he's an honorary detective, not a petty thief." "no matter", she thought. "He was the only one that could have stolen it." He asked if she could have lost it. She told him that if he didn't get it to her by lunchtime that she would hate him. "So you don't hate me now?" He asked. She kicked him in the stomach, screamed "dork!", and ran away. "But I didn't take it", he thought. He noticed everyone was staring at him. "What are you looking at?" He screamed at them. He got up and stared after Meimi. "Meimi", he thought. He walked home. Conveniently enough, he had video cameras in the park to track any strange activity there. He watched the video from the night before and saw Rina take it. He went to Rina's house and told her to give it to him. Rina said he would have to be her steady boyfriend for 3 months to get it. He agreed and she kissed him. She gave him the brooch and he ran to school and looked for Meimi. Rina appeared by his side and he said that she couldn't tell anyone who Saint Tail really was for the rest of her life. She said he would have to be her boyfriend for a total of 6 moths then. He sighed and agreed. Anything to protect Meimi. He saw Meimi and ran up to her. She said she wouldn't speak to him unless he had her. He interrupted her by saying, "transformation brooch." "Do you have it?" She asked icily. He pulled it out. "Does this answer your question?" He asked. He pressed it into her open palm and explained it to her. "That's awful", she said. He said, "tell me about it. 6 months of being her boyfriend. I could go insane." She smiled and said she'd bake him some cookies and give them to him that night at 9:00 pm at his house. "Ok." He said. He made sure Rina wasn't looking and he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and said, "ok then! Tonight!" When they got to class, it was right after the bell rang. The nun who happened to be called sister deetenshun, gave them not detention, but bucket time. Bucket time was where they had a bucket that was almost full to the top with water and the had to keep it balanced on their head for a set amount of time and they could do whatever they wanted as long as the bucket didn't get off of their head or spill any water out of it. However, it was hard to even talk without spilling some water so most students just had to stand there. Meimi though was very good at being balanced and managed to have a sign language conversation with Seira through the window. Jr managed to ask her to teach him to be better at bucket time and she said sure. He thanked her by leaning forward and kissing her hand but the bucket spilled all over both of them and Meimi was freed but Jr had to stay ten more minutes because he spilled it. The day was normal and Saint Tail didn't appear that night. The next day at school, Ryoko ran to Meimi, grabbed her and pointed to her and reporters took her picture. "It's Meimi!" People screamed. "Meimi is Saint Tail!" Meimi screamed and fought through the crowd until she reached Jr. 


End file.
